Don't blame your self
by numbuh13m
Summary: Bullying Awareness:ONE-SHOT! Wally was a victim of bullying since starting school. Never spoken up against it. The bullying never got better, it only got worst as time went on. Some people have now crossed the thin line of bullying to full on felony. The check that has been skipped for so long will now be payed, and wally can be free. "FREEDOM FROM THE GUILT OF A PAINFUL PAST"


Don't blame your self

Bullying isn't okay, not one bit. Bullying is something that shouldn't happen, but it does and will to the ends of time. Bullying can happen in many ways.

There is a line you can cross though. The other side of the line is dangerous and never should be touched let along crossed. That doesn't mean people won't or don't take the dare.

Each form of bullying causes pain to any victim. A young child, or teenager, someone in the adult years could be hurt from bullying. Female or male, point is, bullying is extremely painful.

Physical bullying -Hitting, Pushing,Poking,Abusing someone else's belongings by taking without permission, stealing, hiding or damaging them in any way.

Verbal bullying-Name calling, Insults, Negative remarks regarding sexual preferences, gender, age, race, ethnic background, religion, physical appearance, family status, economic status, skills, abilities or group affiliation

Social bullying-Lying about someone (blaming them for a problem, Spreading rumors, Gossiping,Revealing secrets,Making a fool of someone by playing a nasty joke, Mimicking, Excluding someone from a group.

Cyber bullying-Using phone/email/chat/social networking/SMS/text messages to make fun of people, Using phone/email/chat/social networking/SMS/text messages to threaten or intimidated someone, Using digital technology to spread rumors on someone, Using digital communication to insult someone, Using negative remarks through phone/email/chat/social networking/SMS/text messages, Revealing secrets without consent using digital media, Using phone/email/chat/social networking/SMS/text messages to gossip, Excluding someone from digital group interactions or blocking them from accessing information available to their peer group.

Thier is another form of Bullying that isn't as common as the others. It only happens when the victim doesn't say a word of the type of abuse he or she has been put through for years upon years. It's sex abuse, rape... It isn't really known as bullying. Any type of sex abuse is normally in its own class. The problem is, if the victim let's the harrassers and Bully's off for many years, those ignorant people who cause others pain start to believe they could get away with anything, even if it starts turning into actual crimes. That's normally how a rape or sex abuse happens of most male victim in schools today... But, female victims are a totally different story.

The said truth of the matter is male victims of today are where female victims were a thousand and some what years ago!

* * *

Wally sat in the back of the classroom, in a try to avoid anyone and everyone. Wally wasn't paying attention to his science teacher as she talked about a rock found that for a thousand years scientist believed was a sedimentary rock, but was recently found out that it is a metamorphic rock. One thing he's good at, is science. Wally continued to doodle in his book when the bell rang. He started to gather his supplies, he took a little longer than necessary only to stay clear of a few people.

When Wally walked into the hall way he was instantly pushed which forced him to drop his books all over the floor. Wally started to scramble in efforts to collect his books.

The boy who pushed him kicked the book nearest to Wally farther away. Another boy picked one of the books up and started reading. Wally tried his hardest to grab his book back, his efforts weren't good enough as the boy kicked him back down to the ground. When the boy started laughing, Wally realised the boy figured out what was inside that book.

"look, the little freak is also a little fag." Tears start to brim in Wally's eye's, everyone started to circle around him and laugh, and laugh, and laugh...

One more thing everyone can make fun of him for. That's nothing new, they always find out a different thing about Wally that some how just makes him a loser.

"Give it back to me." Wally shouts, He stood up and then tried to jump for his book. Wally finally reached it when a teacher decided to intervene.

"okay, that's enough. West get moving." Wally only nodded as he bent down to gather the rest of his books.

"Wow, what a loser." Wally heard a few voices whisper. Everyday since the first day since the first year of going to school, he hears the same words, gets the same treatment, it's something he learned to live with.

Wally walked slowly to his last class of the day. It was his stupid english class. He's a C student in English and the occasional B, that's how it has always been. Everything else, including French is nothing but A's, But english is what's pulling his GPA down. It's plain aggravating that it's one class, and it's an ironic aggravation how it's the one class he supposed to be accustomed to the most.

The principle, his English teacher, His Uncle Barry, they all got together for a meeting last week to see how they can bring his grade up in the one class, they said his GPA is almost the one of a genus, and both suggested that Wally gets a tutor by one of the writing prodigy in the school. Wally didn't want to accept that, for one reason, it would be a student. The student body hates him, well of course his aunt and uncle don't know that, and either does and .

No one knows, and in Wally's opinion no one needs to know.

If someone finds out, Uncle Barry will find out, If Uncle Barry finds out he can't be the Flash's partner anymore, If he can't be the Flash's partner anymore His best friend Dick will find out, If Dick Finds out the team will find, If the team finds out then his other best friend Roy will find out, If Roy finds out Wally will forever be unloved and friendless... It's a terrible nightmare Wally has had since the bullying started and he won't allow this horror to become a reality.

He accepted the offer for them to get him an English tutor with a bright and perky smile. No one knows, no one will know!

Today he was going to meet the person who will be laughing at him for the next...Well how ever long it takes for him to raise his grade.

He stepped foot into the class room and expected the normal outcome. An insult thrown his way, a book tossed at his faced, Tripped, Some humiliating photo of him that someone had the balls to forge... Anything along these lines, He looked up to find what was so different about today. He didn't see anything different other than 3 new student talking in the back of the room. He's never seen them around before, he though he known everyone in the school. It's kind of hard not to when every single person in school makes fun of you and beats you up constantly.

He goes to take his normal seat in the back of the room only to have been stopped by the three new students. Wait, that's odd for three new student's placed in the same class, Wait, it's also odd that their already friends...

"Your not sitting here today." A girl, Black hair, red tips, Coffee brown eyes and to put it plainly, she just looks scary. Wally's train of thought led him to 'she probably could kill me even if I used his powers'

"What." Wally whispered, he started to look for an escape route just in-case they want to beat him bloody right in the middle of the classroom.

"Dude, I know the girl, well basically don't look like a girl, but just some scary creature of the night, but I don't think she'll eat you." The boy with plain black hair, and the same eyes as the girl who he described as 'some scary creature of the night'. The third person with them is a blond girl with blue eyes.

"Yeah, and she has a soft spot for red head's, especially ones with green eyes" The blond girl and the boy both giggled even though the one that looks scary punched them both in the arm. It looked hard and painful too. Their smile's faltered as they felt intense pain in their arms.

"Wally right?" The scary girl questioned, this time as she spoke her voice had a much softer tone to it. "yeah."

"I'm your tutor, he's just my moronic brother, and she was my friend, but then she started dating my moron of a brother, and in the near future, something happens to both of them, no one knows how though" She sounded a bit sadistic and homicidal which scared Wally. In truth if you didn't know the girl and her friends at all, like how Wally didn't, of course their going to going to be scary.

"She's kidding, just so you know. We have some seats saved up in the front, it will help you focus more." The blond girl pointed towards where they stood a few moments ago.

"thanks." Wally's smile was actually real for the first time at school ever. He's never had any of his class mates treat him with such kindness, like they wanted him around. He didn't know why they were doing this, and in this very second he didn't care. He was going to enjoy the kindness while it lasted.

He should have seen what was about to happen. No one can let him stay happy Because he's not allowed to be happy, is he!

* * *

Wally waved bye to his tutor and her two friends. In the background he could hear someone ask them. "wow, got stuck helping that freak. Watch out, I just heard that loser is some little fag too." Wally paused wanting to hear if they would say anything...And what they would say.

"He's not a freak at all! what in hell's name are you talking about?" Jessy, the girl he believed was a terrifying women 45 minuets ago, she nearly screamed in his defense.

"And even if he is gay, that's no a crime." Her brother Justin yelled. Wally turned around to see that the one who was taunting him frightened as the three stood up for him. He could only see their back's of their head's but they sounded scary.

"get a life loser, I'm sure he'll find a partner way before you do, and in this city there aren't many who are gay, well at least not openly cause their scared of jack ass' like you." The blond he now knows as Tina stated in an intense matter of fact voice. He watched as Jessy pushed the boy he now recognizes as the Baseball pitcher Gerry wanntin.

He watched as they walked away, he saw them meeting up with some other people as they walked down the hall way. Wally turned back around started on his way again. A smile on his face, he wasn't phased by the harsh words thrown at him as he walked out of the school today.

He left school property before having a bag roughly placed over his head and then his hands and feet tied. He was kicked in the stomach before the 'kidnappers' picked him up. Who ever had him in their arms started to run. Wally felt like he was going to puck before being dropped to the ground. The bag was removed from his head and Wally felt fear course through him as he now saw who had kidnapped him.

His gym teacher, , Ben Tornk, Len soor, Kenny Tenner, and Lissa Malaow...

"Hey, recently heard about how you're a faggot." said as he kicked Wally's leg. Wally screamed which made slap him across his face. Tears slide out of Wally's eye's and he softly cried in pain. He tried to undo the binds that held his hands to have an advantage. Their just to tight for him to rip them apart. He looked up at his attackers and saw them laughing at him.

"Hey coach, he cries and bitches like a girl too." Kenny pointed out, they all laughed even harder.

"Please, stop, I want to go home."

"That's right you better beg" Len mocked as she pulled out a roll of duck tape from her purse and put a few slabs over his mouth.

"He's silenced Coach." Lissa smirked down at Wally. He had a growing confusion about what was going to happen. They all had evil-looking smirks on their faces. Wally suddenly took notice taking his penis out. Wally started to struggle to get up but was held down by Ben and Len. They were too strong for Wally to push against him. Lissa took out her cell phone and started recording what has already started. It became obvious that was going to force Wally to have sex, and in front of and audience.

"Oh, I am so going to have some fun." rubbed Wally's tear-stained face. He undid Wally's buttoned jeans and slowly pulled them down past his knee's.

"Wow the kids are right, you are a gay loser." Coach laughed as he pulled down Wally's Flash underwear.

"You like having the Flash on your dick." That question burned deep inside Wally. He tried defending himself with words but the duck tape restricted him in doing so.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this you sick little freak." He assured him before plunging his penis deep inside Wally's behind. Wally wanted to scream for help, beg for him to stop. Wally's eye's grew dull, he quickly realized this wouldn't be over anytime soon. The look in his eye's as he cried made Ben cringe.

Ben started to regret going through with this plan.

"Coach, um maybe we should, um go now?" Ben questioned, he couldn't keep his eye's off of Wally's eye's. Tears pricked at his eye's as he stared down to how helpless Wally really was as he got raped. That's right was raping him. Ben quickly came to realization of how used everyone's hatred for the 'red haired loser' to do this...To rape Wally. Rape is criminal, worth a life sentence...In some states it's death worthy!

"I'm not done with him yet!" Coach snapped, thrusting harder into Wally's butt. "you better not be going soft Ben! I'll kill you and him! Remember he's a loser, a freak, a fag, he likes this, he deserves this!"

Ben looked down at Wally, he was using his eyes to beg him for help. Ben mouthed a single word. "Sorry."

Ben looked at Kenny and Lissa who were watching the rape from behind Lissa's phone, they were laughing, enjoying this.

He looked at Len who was using more force than needed in holding Wally down. They all were enjoying watching Wally get raped.

'This...Oh god! How could I be apart of this?' Ben thought as he looked upon his so-called friends faces. Ben texted the one number he knows by heart, the girl he let down many times, Jessy Riff.

_To Jessy_

_The kid Wally is being raped by Coach, get help! DON'T TEXT BACK!_

He put his phone back in his pocket. He saw how couch started to ejaculate all over Wally.

"Lets get out of here." Coach told the students. He turned back around to Wally.

"Freak, you know you liked and you know you deserved it, don't tell anyone fag!" Then they all ran out of their leaving Wally just how he was. They didn't see Ben turn back around and run to Wally's side.

Ben started to undo the restraints on Wally's arms and then the ones on his legs. He took the duck tape from Wally's mouth and was greeted to an over due pain filled scream. Ben started to stroke his cheek in hopes it will calm him down.

"Wally I'm so sorry. I really wish I could take this back." Ben spoke softly allowing a few tears to hit the ground. Wally didn't say anything he just looked straight up to the sky, his eye's have no shine.

"um, I texted an old friend to get help. I know she will." Ben tried to cheer him up. It's not working...Of course it's not, he was just raped.

"I'm sorry, please talk." Ben begged, but he still hadn't gotten a response from Wally.

"Your not any of those words they said. Well um, I'm not sure if your gay. Are you?

"Yeah" Ben smiled that he finally got a response from Wally.

"Why does me being gay have to be a reason for more jokes? Why is it another reason to bully me? Why did I have to get ...? Wally couldn't finish that sentence. He tried moving farther away from him only to feel intense pain around his anus. He fell to the ground and cried in pain.

"Wally, don't move. Your bleeding, oh god." Ben helped Wally lay down on the ground and he put his sweater under Wally's head.

"Hey, I'm not going to say anything to anyone. Please, Just leave me along." He wanted to go home. He wanted uncle Barry to hold him but he couldn't face him, not like this. Wally didn't want to face the team or Roy and not Dick. He wanted comfort but he's to ashamed now to face his friends and family. If his father could see him now, it would just prove his worthlessness to the man.

"yes you are!" A female voice was suddenly heard. Wally looked up to see his new tutor.

"Hey Ben the moron times ten!" Jess greeted him with the most sarcastic kindness Wally had ever heard.

"I know this was stupid but..." He never got to finish because Jessy began her rant.

"It was...This has crossed the line. I hope your ready to pay the check you have skipped out on." Her glare towards Ben softened once she saw Wally cringing in pain. She bent down he felt his head, she felt a sticky substance.

"Is this Coach's cum" She held her hand out.

"Yeah, why?"

"that's so gross. I can't believe you watched a rape take place." Jess started to shack her head in pure disappointment.

"Jessy, I'm sorry." Ben tried but the one girl he actually regrets losing turned him down once again.

"I'd turn me down to." Ben admitted as he noticed Wally start to drift off to sleep. "Wally you have to stay up" Ben stated, as jess gently shook him awake.

"yeah, I think anyone with a peanut of a brain would turn you down." Jess snapped as she saw what they been waiting.

"Good, the ambulance." Jess grabbed a hold of Wally's hand to offer the poor boy some comfort.

"Hey Jessy, your dad called, um are you two close with the victim here." The driver asked.

"Hey uncle Henry. No, I'm his tutor. And well, where are the police?"

"They are on their way. Why?" The paramedic asked.

"he's an accomplice to the rape." Just as she spoke those words a police car pulled up.

"Hey Jessy, what happened. Do you know?" The officer asked.

"Hey uncle Andy." Jessy wiped tears from her eye's before glaring viciously at Ben. "He's accomplice to this rape"

"Really, Ben? If you're trying to win the girl over, this isn't the way!" Andy roughly picked him up and slapped the cuff's onto his wrist and tightened them up.

"Sorry." It was the only word he dared to speak as he listened to officer Andy Riff read him his right's.

"Jess, the cops might want to talk to you, want a ride down to the hospital." Henry asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever." She stood up as the paramedic carefully lifted Wally up onto the gurney. Jessy walked over to the passenger seat and slammed the door shut and then leaned her head on the window. She didn't even take notice that Henry had already started his drive on the main road.

"yo, Lil Momma!" Jessy slowly lifted her head to look at Henry.

"what." She rasped out, she is emotionally exhausted.

"you acting like this is your fault." He honked his horn when the car in front of him didn't pull over to the side.

"Might as well be. I only heard about the bullying a few days ago. That was when I mentioned I was going to be his tutor to a friend. Someone in the average class' over heard and said all this stupid shit. Sure I told him off, but I didn't mention anything to anyone, I wanted to meet Wally first. I only figured it was some teasing after meeting him. Most victims don't act how he did...I let my knowledge get the better of me. This was something I so could have prevented. I let it happen..."

"What, you like him." Henry teased. "He's does got you're fav hair and fav eyes..." Jessy laughed softly.

"thank's for the cheer up" Jessy said then thought. "I don't like him like that though, so don't be spying on me and him when I talk to him."

"Well, why do you have to talk to him then?" Henry countered.

"I just do. I just have to...um..."

"Jess, it's alright. I understand." Henry smiles while patting Jess's thigh softly.

"yeah, just hurry up and get there."

"hey, Lil momma, can't get there any faster than these people allow." Jess only looked out the window as they carefully drove above the speed limit to the hospital.

* * *

"oh god, where could he be!" Flash paced back and forth, skid marks starting to show on the floors.

"Flash, stop the pacing. your destroying the floors and my patience." Batman said angrily, his glare at the speedster deepening with each word.

"But Bats, this isn't like Wally. He hasn't called or anything..." Flash suddenly hears a phone start to ring. He rush's past M'gann to get to his phone only to discover his phone wasn't the one ringing. He turned around to see Batman point to Robin. Flash faced Robin to see him picking up his cell phone.

"Hello."

_"Hi, we have a Wallace West at the hospital. This is his last called number on his cell phone. Are you a friend or family member?"_ A soft-spoken women's voice is heard.

"Yeah, which hospital?" Robin started to take his cape off.

_"North Central."_

"OK, I'll be there soon." Robin hung up swiftly and looked at Batman and Flash.

"please tell me that wasn't about Wally." Flash asked, his voice choked up when he said 'Wally'.

"He's in the hospital. Come on!" Before anyone said anything Robin and Flash were already out of the Zeta tube.

"Stay here." Batman ordered the rest of the team leaving no room for argument, he too was out of the cave in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Hi, um, um..um.. we got this.. got a um.. call that um...um..my nephew uh...um Wa..Wallace West is, he is um being treated um um...um here." Barry said, his heart rate is racing through his chest. He can barely walk straight let along speak proper speech. He kept running his fingers through his hair addictively.

"oh yes, right this way, he has been talking to a sweet young lady who apparently goes to his school. She knows so many people, volunteers here too." The receptionist said as they started walking down the hall way.

"Hate to interrupt memory lang, but what is Wally being treated for?" She stops in her tracts to face the trio.

"oh, Wally, is that a nick name? How cute...Oh I..."She stops mid-sentence as she saw Bruce glare at her to answer the question.

"Um, lets see..." She starts reading Wally file that she holds in her hand. "Apparently he has been um.. Do you want the child here to hear this?" She asked before continuing.

"He's my BEST FRIEND...I'm not leaving!" He say's angrily, Barry places a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick looks up into the eye's of Barry and then Bruce. Dick calmed down just a bit as he once again faced the lady. "I want to know what happened to Wally. I want to help him."

"This is okay?" She ask's Bruce and Barry.

"I don't mind." Barry spoke softly to Bruce.

"It's fine. Wally will probably end up telling him anyway." All three look at the lady to tell them why Wally was admitted into medical care.

"Well, he's been raped, badly." She looks upon the shocked looks of Wally's loved ones.

"He's caught a STD..." She trailed off to let the information sink in just a bit more.

"Which one?" Dick was the first to speak, he could no longer contain his emotions. He wasn't worried about looking weak, his best friend could die tomorrow.

"Gonorrhea" She said and at that one word Dick perked up. He started remember the things he learned from his boring health teacher.

"That can be cured! Right?" Dick had to know, had to make sure.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take a lot of antibiotics and rest. He might need a comforting hand, someone to help him." She said softly, she knew how hard these things are on the victims friends and family's. You might as well have done it to all the victims friends and all of their family... You hurt a Victim, you're hurting everyone that loves that Victim.

Now she faces Barry and Bruce. "If this is left alone it can result in Pelvic Inflammatory Disease..." She stopped figuring that they can guess the rest. Bruce looked between Barry and the lady giving her most sympathetic look she could.

"Barry, I'll take care of all the medical bill's. Don't worry." Bruce said placing a comforting hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Thanks man. Are you sure?" Barry asked, even though he was friends with The Bruce Wang, doesn't mean he asked him or like taking money from him. They were friends, actual friends. They became friends before they knew who each other were.

"I love Wally, I'll take care it." Bruce assures, a small saddened smile in place. It was true, he loved Wally just as much as he loved Dick.

"Thanks."

"By who?" Bruce asked, he noticed Barry was scared to asked this question...Given the history, that's understandable.

"His gym teacher and some other students...They have already been picked up, their in holding cell's. You will have to speak to the police, but now, um, wanna see him?"

"Yeah." Barry spoke and they finally walked into the room that Wally was in. He was speaking to a girl about god knows what.

"Oh, hi, I'm Jessy, I guess I'll be leaving now." She shacks Barry's and Bruce's hands and pats Dick on the head before stepping outside.

"I'll just follow her, I'm only a ring away." The lady say's before she too left the room. Dick ran to Wally's bed side and grabbed a hold of Wally's hand.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Wally asked, his voice sounded a little over used, rasped almost.

"Wally, how did this happen?" Barry took a seat on the bed and started stroking Wally's head.

"I'm a loser." Wally muttered, he thought no one heard him, but Dick did.

"No you're not." Dick said giving Wally's hand a squeeze.

"I'M A WORTHLESS LOSER, YES I AM!" Wally yelled, tears started to spill out of Wally's eye's like a waterfall.

"Kiddo, did those um, bad people today, Did they tell you this?" Barry asked as he rubbed the tears away. Wally pushed Barry's hand away and shook his head 'no'.

"No one likes me." Wally admitted.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, he climbed on the bed to pull Wally into a hug.

"When I first started school, I was weird, I was a little freak...Everything my father did to me, I expressed I guess, made people see me as the freak..." Wally took a deep breath before trying to speak again.

"Even after I got taken in by you uncle Barry and aunt Iris..." He looked up to the ceiling knowing she was looking down on him, he just hoped it wasn't only disappointment.

"They still picked on me, a lot, they don't stop, but I was scared to tell anyone...Guess this is my fault...?" Wally asked as he looked directly at Barry. He started to shack his head 'no'.

"Wally, don't ever blame your self. You should have told me about the bullying, I would have helped you just like I did when you parents were hurting you. Why were you scared to tell about the Bullying?" Barry asked looking straight into Wally's eye's. His eye's started to brim with tears as he pulled from Dick's hug to hug his uncle.

"I thought it was something different, I didn't want to stop being... well you know...Didn't want to be the freak all over again...And..." Wally cried into the crook of Barry's neck. After some time, Wally started to calm down.

"I don't want to go to school there anymore." Wally said, this was something he's been dying to say for the longest time. It's true what they say, you say what you want and a huge weight can be lifted from your shoulders, you can put out that massive fire within your heart and clear the clutter from your brain by just saying what you need to say.

"you don't have to...Gosh, we'll have to find you another school...might have to move..." Barry told Wally slowly, he didn't want to put Wally into shock of any kind.

"How about Gotham, he can go to Gotham academy, and you guy's can live in the mansion" Bruce told them suddenly.

"Does that sound alright" Barry had to make sure this would be alright for his nep...SON! His only thought at the moment was to make sure Wally will be comfortable and happy. A few minuets went by before Wally finally asked.

"But doesn't Artemis go to Gotham academy?" His voice turning shy.

Bruce walked over to the side of the bed Dick was on to then put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Wally, I don't care about secrete's now. I will tell Artemis, since she will figure it out. Would you like to go there?"

"I'm not smart enough."

"I thought you only had trouble in English class?" Bruce asked Wally as he pondered the thought.

"I do, don't you have to have the most perfect grades in everything?"

"no, they expect A's in four class', other class' can be B's" Bruce explained with the sweetest smile he could muster.

"But I'm a C student in English." Wally countered.

"I'll help you bring up that grade, I'll buy you the best tutor's I can." Bruce said determined.

"That girl who was in here, can you get her. She's not the smartest when it comes to math's, but English she rocks at.." Wally smiled brightly now. "Don't test her though, she don't test well, she said. She also makes lot's of mistakes, she always need's someone double checking her, she usually brings a friend with her or her brother so they can check her."

"Okay. Hey, Dick go see if that girl left or not."

"Sure thing." Dick ran out the door.

"You want anything, just ask." Dick heard Bruce tell Wally.

* * *

"Hey, you're that girl who was talking with Wally." Dick yelled as he walked up to her as she was talking with one of the male doctor's.

"Yeah. Does he need something?" She asked softly as she waved by to the doctor.

"He's coming to Gotham to live with me and my dad in our house." Dick explained.

"That's nice of you." She smiled sweetly, she ruffled his hair once more. "you're real cute ya know." She laughed.

"Been told, ladies love me." He joked causing her to laugh softly.

"Cute and funny, I bet they do." She looked at the clock and then back at Dick.

"I'm sorry, I have to get to Comic book club... I'd blow em off, I would rather be here to make sure Wally's gonna be okay, but you see I really need all the extra class' and clubs and such to make sure I get into a good university. I suck at math and science. Well I am better at Science then math. In Science I border at a C and B level, Math I just fail, I work my ass off to just pass at a 65..." she giggles softly at her mini rant. "see you around." She was about to walk out the door but Dick grabbed her hand.

"Wally wants you to be his tutor in English, My dad will pay you and everything." She smiles at Dick.

"Actually I'll do that with no pay, if you guy's wouldn't mind giving at least a 200 dollar donation to the children and animal shelter's, I figure a 100 for each. I always want to give donation's, but I'm living on a broke income you see..." She trails off.

"I'm sure Bruce will have no problem with that." Dick smile's handing her his cell phone number.

"Here's my number...um I have no way to get to Gotham though, so you know..." She say's sheepishly.

"Don't worry we'll send a limo or a car to pick you up, just text me your address a little later." Dick smiles before walking backwards expecting her to stop him. Girls are all the same, even the ones good at heart.

"Can it be a limo, it will probably be my only chance to ride in one." Dick laughed while nodding his head. "Sorry, I always did want to ride in one, please don't think I'm using Wally as a scam or anything..." Dick cut off her mindless blabbing.

"Chill out, I know, everyone wants to try the limo out" Once he saw her smile he did leave this time. He had to go tell Bruce that she'll do it.

* * *

"Hey, what she say?" Wally asked as soon as he saw Dick step foot inside the hospital room.

"She'll do it." When he saw Wally smiled it made his heart melt with happiness.

"Bruce she said if you could not pay her, can you give a 200 dollar's to the animal and children shelters? She said she figured a 100 for each."

"She knows who I am right?" Bruce asked, that was odd. No one normally turns down a shot at getting money out of the richest man in Gotham.

"I'm pretty sure she does she said she had no way to get to Gotham, I offered a car or limo be sent to her house. She said she really wanted to try the limo. She was so afraid I would think she's selfish so I think she doesn't really use people. She's just like a hero." Dick winked.

"Okay, but I am not giving a 200 dollar donation." He said firmly. "She could have at least said 2,000, I mean wouldn't do that low ether but that would be more like it." Bruce laughed while he pondered on what number should be the one. "How about 25,000...For each? Oh and she has to get paid, I mean were taking her pretty far out of her way, we'll discuss her payment later." Bruce declares.

"Bruce, you are real bossy, I hope you know that." Barry jokes but then hides behind Wally when Bruce glares at him for that joke. Barry know's a few thing's for sure, Bruce won't hit two people, and that's Dick and Wally. If the big bad Bat is mad at you, it's best to use those two young children as a shield.

* * *

A few days later Wally and Dick stood outside of Gotham academy. Dick grabbed Wally's hand to pull him forward and released as Wally started to walk on his own.

"man don't worry, everything is going to be just fine." Dick urged, and Wally finally smiled and his nerves started to calm down. They didn't even reach the door before they heard it.

"Look at the new kid, probably some freak." Wally looked at Dick before he felt himself being pushed down to the ground. Wally looked up to see the same boy who pushed him about to punch him when a hand stopped his fist. He looked up to see someone he didn't expect...

"Roy?" Dick had a soft smile on his face as he helped Wally to his feet.

"That's a detention! Be happy you weren't warned yet. I suggest you leave both of them along, cause if I catch anyone near them about to hurt them, it's going to be the worst way to die." Roy say's in a low terrifying voice that made the boy want to wet his pants. "Go, and spread the word."

"You okay Wally." Roy put a hand on Wally shoulder and used the other hand to wipe a loose tear of his cheek.

"yeah, but what are you doing here?"

"It's a surprise. I needed a job, Bruce got me a job here so I can look after you both." Roy winked, ruffed both his 'little brothers' hair.

"I'll see you two at lunch." Roy walked off only to break up another fight on the other side of the court-yard.

"see, things are going to change." Dick lightly punched Wally on the arm.

"Yeah, I feel um... Free." Wally smiled as they both ran to their first period.

* * *

If you don't use your words to put a stop to bullying as it begins, horrible things could happen. It could escalate to sexual harassment or sexual abuse or someone could die. Bullying isn't a joke and isn't a game. It needs to be put to an end. If people pay attention and don't make light of the situation it can be put to stop.

Wally may now be free but think about all the pain he has been through.

"Freedom from the guilt of a painful past"

It's not fair that he had to be raped to be saved from the torment of school that he had to face everyday. He should have felt safe going to school, not feel the fear he used to feel at home with his birth father and birth mother.

If you see something, say something!

Just befriend that boy who acts different. He might have a painful secrete within the house, and walls don't talk.

Show kindness to the girl who looks different. She obviously has a sickness that possibly could kill her tomorrow.

Stand up for the boy who is down right depressing. A dark past may be hidden within his brain.

Don't laugh at the once innocent girl who is 16 and pregnant, even when she starts to withdraw herself from the rest of the world. Think about the horrors of our world...RAPE!

Bullying needs to stop. We read about SUPER HERO'S all the time, we watch them on TV. We may not have super powers like most of them do but we can still be HERO's. We don't have to stop alien invasions but we can stop someone from bullying another. We can cheer up those who need it. Who know's we might save a life.

"Join the fight, for what's right"

If everyone stands together against bullying, our world would be just a bit nicer.


End file.
